


vài lời dang dở

by tieues



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieues/pseuds/tieues
Summary: đôi ba câu hát chẳng vẹn lời
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 1





	1. lời thứ nhất

Vừa tròn hai tháng, em lại chia tay. 

Thì, em cũng hết buồn rồi, thế nên có anh bên cạnh em không thì cũng không sao hết. Nhưng nếu lúc này anh ở cạnh giúp em lau khô khoé mi kia, biết đâu em lại động lòng. 

Nói trắng ra là em cũng không phải một kẻ nặng tình như anh hay mọi người vẫn nghĩ, em có thể chung thủy với người mình yêu, nhưng chỉ trong lúc đó thôi. Chứ chia tay rồi thì không đâu anh ạ. Em buồn em tủi theo cái lẽ tự nhiên mà mọi người xung quanh em phản ứng, chứ đã dám chia tay, cũng đồng nghĩa với việc thứ tình cảm ấy bị em vứt ra sau đầu rồi. 

'renjun?' 

' em chia tay với jeno rồi anh ạ.'

'em đang ở đâu ?' 

Sông hàn, tất nhiên. nhưng anh đừng kể cho donghyuck nha, cậu ấy mắng chết em mất. 

Em sẽ chẳng buồn đâu anh biết mà. Mấy chuyện cỏn con thế thì chưa có làm em buồn được, anh cũng thừa hiểu tính em còn gì.

Thế mà anh đến thật. 

Chẳng phải là em chưa từng nghĩ rằng anh sẽ đến, nhưng mọi thứ quá vội vàng. Em thì chỉ vừa thoát khỏi vòng chảy hỗn độn của những cảm xúc cũ, và giờ thì, anh, lại đảo lộn mọi thứ. 

Thôi nào, tha cho em đi anh hỡi?

Ai chẳng biết Huang Renjun nhỏ bé đáng yêu làm Kim Doyoung yêu mê yêu mệt. Thế nhưng mối tình của em với người từng thương vừa dứt, ga chưa thay và đệm cũng chưa lạnh, thế mà anh đã đến đây với em rồi. 

Như thế là không được đâu. 

Nhưng dù sao anh ở đây rồi, cứ để em tỉ tê vào tai anh mấy lời đường mật, rồi lại khóc thảm khóc sầu thương cho cái số phận em lận đận. Khóc xong em lại mạnh mẽ, lại làm người thắp sáng thế gian, anh nhỉ?

Thôi thì mình cứ như thế này thôi, chứ đừng vội đến với nhau làm gì anh ạ. Em còn giữ nhiều lắm mấy xúc cảm chơi vơi và anh thì chẳng phải đã quen với chờ đợi rồi hay sao? Vậy thì mấy thứ định kiến như vừa chia tay đã tìm tình mới, hay chóng yêu chóng buông, mình cứ đợi nó qua đã rồi hãy nắm tay nhau. Vì em chưa bao giờ là người thích nghe mấy lời đàm tiếu cả. 

'thực ra em không buồn đến vậy đâu.' 

'ừ, hai đứa biết thừa là sẽ chia tay mà?'

Giọng anh nhẹ tênh chẳng thương chẳng xót thế mà ngón tay anh cứ lần xuống kẽ tay mà vuốt ve an ủi thế là thế nào anh hỡi? 

'lúc nãy anh thấy thằng bé chạy đến chỗ jaemin...' 

Thôi thôi anh ơi, anh cứ phải thương hại em làm gì?

Đúng là đôi ba thứ tình vẩn vơ thì chẳng làm người ta tiếc thương cho nổi, mình thì vừa mới chia tay, em còn chơi vơi nhớ người mà người thì đã chạy đến bên ai. Lúc còn yêu thì ai mà chẳng mặn nồng, cứ là phải chia tay thì mình với người mới biết tình là thế nào. Người ta coi mình là gì, thương yêu ra sao, đặt mình chỗ nào, cứ là phải đợi chia tay, anh nhỉ? 

'có khi, em cũng chẳng quan trọng từ đầu ý chứ.' 

Giờ này thì cười mới khó chứ nước mắt có là gì đâu? 

'nhưng em quan trọng với anh.' 

Quả quyết ghê. 

'thế thì hôn em đi?' 

Ôi người ơi.


	2. thì nước mắt có là gì đâu?

Một đêm tháng 12 trời lạnh ngắt, em gửi vội cho tôi vài dòng tin nhắn, rồi một mình lặng lẽ đến bờ sông. 

Tôi chạy theo sau, nhưng vẫn vuột mất bóng hình ấy.

Renjun bảo em không nhớ cậu bạn đồng niên nữa, nhưng em vẫn tới sông Hàn kia thôi? 

Em ơi, làm sao em ngốc thế? 

Có mấy lần ngồi với nhau, Lee Donghyuck kể với tôi nhiều chuyện về em lắm, về cả nó, cả Lee Jeno nữa. Nhưng những chuyện ấy chẳng làm tôi vui tẹo nào. 

Huang Renjun của tôi, là đoá hoa bé nhỏ, chú cáo đáng yêu xinh xinh nghịch ngợm, lại tốt bụng như thế, mà thằng nhóc kia lại nỡ làm em đau, em buồn, em tủi, thì em cứ phải thương nó làm gì? 

Đêm nay trời lạnh, mây mù giăng giăng che đi ánh trăng bạc, trời trở lạnh và những làn khói trắng loãng ra, loang lổ như sương vắt ngang mặt người. Trời buồn không làm tôi buồn, tôi chỉ thấy nhớ một thứ gì đó, nhưng không rõ nó là gì. Về em hay về tôi, chuyện mới hay cũ, ở đâu, bao giờ. Kỷ niệm như mây, nó không có nét, nó loang ra mà không tan đi, nó trôi trên trời mà dường như bất động.

Và nó làm em khóc.

Kỉ niệm của chúng ta, hay riêng tôi, thì chỉ làm tôi buồn mà thôi. Nhưng những kỉ niệm nơi em lại làm em khóc. 

Tất cả những gì chúng ta kể lại chỉ là cái bóng của một hiện tại khác không thể nắm giữ được. May lắm thì làm bóng vào một ngày nắng trong và êm.

Không em ơi...

Em vốn dĩ có thể cùng Park Jisung vui đùa hạnh phúc, nhóc con bé xíu nhưng thương em hơn tất thảy, nhưng em lại chọn nép vào lòng Lee Jeno, đứa trẻ dịu dàng nhưng không coi em là duy nhất. Xứng đáng không em ơi?

'em không nghĩ mình xứng với anh.' 

Không phải em không xứng với anh, mà là không ai xứng với em cả.

Nhưng thôi thì em đã lỡ buồn, thì cứ để anh cùng san sẻ.

'thực ra em không buồn đến vậy đâu.' 

'ừ, hai đứa biết thừa là sẽ chia tay mà?'

Đúng rồi, đó không phải một câu hỏi đâu em. Mấy chuyện thế này thì làm gì anh chưa biết, nhưng anh muốn hỏi lại, vì ừ, em biết đấy, anh thích em mà.

Kiểu như là, khắc sâu nỗi đau để em thôi nhớ nhung tình cũ?

'lúc nãy anh thấy thằng bé chạy đến chỗ jaemin...' - ý anh là, thằng nhóc đâu có thương em đến vậy.

'có khi, em cũng chẳng quan trọng từ đầu ý chứ.' - nhưng không phải thế này.

'nhưng em quan trọng với anh.' 

Lần này thì em yên lặng hẳn, một màu trầm buồn phủ lên vai em và cả vai tôi mấy nỗi sầu hiu quạnh. Em thì cô đơn trong chính cuộc tình mà em đánh cược, tôi thì, một nỗi đơn côi chẳng nói thành lời. 

'thế thì hôn em đi?'

Em nói, và lần này thì nhìn thẳng mắt tôi. 

Nếu được, tôi cũng muốn hôn em.

Nhưng không phải lúc này em ạ.


End file.
